Graphs are often employed for representing associations or relations between entities. Graphs include a set of nodes, or vertices connected by edges, or lines. Mathematical and computational representations defined by various expressions and data structures are often used in practice, however graphs can also be visually expressed to facilitate human recognition of the information or trends contained therein. Visual recognition of trends can often be made by observing “clusters” of nodes, meaning a set of nodes that share similar attributes, features or values, and the corresponding computational representation is available for automated processing or interpretation of the graph in areas such as machine learning, analytics, and statistics.